Show me
by xXFiascoXx
Summary: If you won't treat her right, don't get mad when someone else will.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Show me**

**Word Count: 3029**

**Rate: T for Violence, Language, Alcohol and Drug use, maybe some nudes.**

* * *

**Early morning—6:15am…**

He watches the brunette beauty with a small sigh; his eyes guiding to her gentle face as she soundly slept; her lips parted slightly as well as the thin sheet that hugged every curve of her body. He gently bit his lip as she adjusted herself to her other side; her back facing him now.

A smile danced across his lips as he ghosted her curves with his fingers and began kissing the crook of her neck. It brought a gentle moan out of her as she leaned into his touch; her back against his bare chest as he wrapped arms around her smaller frame.

Most of the time it was like this; waking up to the loving touches of the significant other or a whisper into her sensitive ear just to let her know that she was indeed loved.

"Good morning…" He chuckled some as he brought her as close as possible to him; kissing the back of her head and her shoulders as she turned to him. A pair of golden orbs flickered to him as well as a sweet smile; cooing into his chin as she felt more kisses on her forehead. She had to sigh; each kiss sent shivers down her spine and brought back butterflies within her stomach. She really loved the special attention that he was giving her; giggling in between kisses to his lips before she felt him lift her to straddle him.

She looked down to the male before her; lovingly her eyes met with his as he held her small wrists out with his massive hands, bringing her down every once in a while to kiss her on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled as those were the only words that she musters to say at this point. With each playful thrust against her, she seemed to lose herself; biting her lip before collapsing into his arms, nibbling the flesh of his neck only to whine and groan as he rolled her over off of him and got up. "Baby…where are you going?" Clawdeen asked with a gentle voice as she looked over to the tall male with a smile on her face.

The male looked back to the beautiful girl on the bed; stretching with a small yawn before he climbed onto the bed and kissed her on the lips one more time on the lips. "My morning jog…I wanted to tease you awake." He chuckled some at her before heading to the bathroom.

Clawdeen shook her head before rolling to her stomach; her golden orbs kept to the door as she heard him turn on the sink to clean up. She sighed; now getting up to place on her slippers to walk onto the cold marble flooring of their massive penthouse apartment that had panoramic view of the gorgeous city below.

With the coffee starting, she walked over to the balcony window and looked ahead to the rising sun and the waking inhabitants of the LA below. She sighed some with gratefulness at how she was living life now; a fiance to the dashing Rocco Stone, the owner of her own clothing boutique that was thriving graciously as well as getting her Degree in Fashion and Design.

She couldn't really ask for more at this point in her life when it was thriving so well on its own. She was blessed, or at least that is what it seemed like. Everything seemed to be in place as it should be; the kiss from her husband-to-be assured that.

"I am leaving now…" Rocco said as she turned to him; embracing the tall male as best as she could before he was to leave.

"Ok… be careful out there. Don't forget, we do have a meeting with our wedding planner at 10:30am on the dot…" She reminded him with a wave of her finger; her loving fiance was never one to be on time to anything, maybe not even his own funeral. It was one of the flaws that sort of bothered her; his punctuality especially when it came to things that really mattered with the ghoul.

Rocco nodded in agreement as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He looked to the phone for a brief moment before he leaned in to give his ghoul a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, yes. I am aware Clawdeen. I will be here, don't worry. Love you…" The handsome smile on his face brought a slight tinge of red to her cheeks as if she was still a little ghoul. It was a mystery as to why that always seemed to be.

"I love you too…" Clawdeen responded gently as he rushed out of the door.

Her smile slowly began to fade as she looked around the large apartment of theirs. No matter how much furniture or pictures she puts up, it never settled in as her '_home' _and for the longest time, Clawdeen couldn't figure out why. Was it because the two people that shared it were so focused on their lives; Rocco with his Football career and herself as a busy designer and 2nd year student?

Or was it she had a nagging feeling that she was placing so much in this 'loving' relationship that it had turned completely one sided?

She was unsure.

Of course like mentioned before, Rocco was a good guy and only said what needed to be said. He worked hard and sometimes played a little too hard, but that came with the territory. Clawdeen had a feel of what she was getting into before the two started dating about 3 years prior; back when he was a rookie—now top linebacker for UCLA and she was just figuring out what college she wanted to attend to—picking UCLA because of its prestigious art and design program. Somehow they wound up meeting each other again at some party of a friend and seemed to hit it off without a hitch.

Two years later, he popped the question after winning Scare Bowl and she gladly accepted.

Now, Clawdeen had to worry about a wedding. It was stressful. Clawdeen had thought about designing her own dress as well as the bridesmaid's gowns; which would be so much more on her plate if they were planning on getting married at the end of the year.

Another crazy thing because she was still knee deep in college. Clawdeen had another 2 years until she walks down the aisle for a diploma; she wasn't sure if she would be able to wait that long, which bothered her because it felt one sided. Clawdeen was always the one to worry about things or this, that and the other.

Rocco…well Rocco's demeanor was to just go with things which Clawdeen wished she had that—carelessness.

_'Don't stress yourself too much babe…when the time is right, it will happen.'_

She could only wish that it was just so easy for a girl who had to always be one step ahead.

To ease her mind she decided to jump into the shower; take her mind off things even if it were only for the moment. Hot water with her favorite lime margarita body wash brought a sense of ease upon her; a state of euphoria as she just closed her eyes and let her mind melt.

After that, she got dressed. At this time it would be about 8:15am.

She had fixed her mane into the luscious creature it always turns out to be; simply brunette this time around instead of the hues of violet or auburn she was used to. She looked great like usual; no matter where she was going, Clawdeen Wolf would look no less than spectacular. It was her job to always look good, to show exactly what she was about as a designer and what she carried in her store.

_**-Ring! Ring!-**_

The front door buzzer blared which startled her as she placed on her golden heels before walking to the living room. "Coming!" Clawdeen called out before looking to the peephole to see a tall, gray furred male in a fitted wife beater. From what she could observe from the tiny peephole is that she thought she recognized the individual standing outside the door.

"Hello…" She answered with a small smile as she opened the door; meeting his eyes as well as his smile.

"Oh? Hey….sorry to disturb you, but is—"He seemed lost for words when he saw her. Her eyes were sensual and inviting with an intense hue of gold. She was a werewolf much like himself with pierced ears and the largest mane of hair he had ever seen…ever.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that…can I help you?" Clawdeen raised a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the grey furred wolf with the most intense green eyes she had ever laid eyes on. She knew it was a friend of Rocco and of course, he probably made plans on the day that he had plans with Clawdeen.

A never ending cycle.

"Umm…yes! Rocco…is Rocco here?" Romulus chuckled some as he collected himself to speak properly.

"No, Rocco went on his jog and probably is at the gym. You were-Romulus right? You are one of his teammates, right?" Clawdeen leaned against the frame of the door with her ankle over the other and just sighed because she knew that Rocco was more than likely going to bail on her again. And of course, she was going to allow it for now, but she prayed that he would be able to handle her when he was to return home.

At this point, she may have been fed up with his carelessness; not taking anything seriously aside from Football—which was fine because that was his life and she supported that, but where was support when she needed it? Granted, the wedding wouldn't be until she graduated, but he encouraged her to at least set everything up so when the time came they would be ready. Was she still being too paranoid? Was it wrong for her to feel that this would be for naught?

Her attention went back to Romulus with an assuring smile as he looked to her in some sort of awe.

"You are right. And it was Clawdeen, right?"

"Yep." She smiled some more as she moved inside and motioned him in. "Let me see where he is…I will let him know that you are here." She told him as he followed her in.

His attention was on her and the gentle sway of her hips; the never ending height of her legs in those tall heels as well as the scent that came from her. He wondered some moments on how a big ox like Rocco got such a gorgeous woman—a woman is exactly what she was and not like the _'girls'_ that would hang around them at after parties and such. Come to think of it, he had only seen her at maybe one or two of those parties with Rocco and maybe a few times at practice, but she was there for almost every game. He figured that she would rather keep her life low key which was surprising because Rocco was such a big character with a bigger ego.

He watched her take a seat on the bar stool to the island and she held her phone to her ear as it rang a couple of times. He could sense some frustration coming for her because of a small growl that came from her and the sigh underneath her smile.

"He isn't answering…" Clawdeen mentioned to him as she sent him a text about Romulus coming to talk to him and just placed her phone down. This was really getting old; Rocco being Rocco, somewhat childish when it came to important things and tending to his responsibilities at home—no kids, but he did have a girl back at home that would wait hand and foot for him; cook for him, give him messages when he was sore, cater to his every whim like a woman would for her man. Nothing seemed to be shown for it which bothered her, but she couldn't let her home life get in the way of her school work and her boutique—so she would just smile.

"You okay?" Romulus raised a brow towards her as he noticed her facial expression change on her pretty face and became; for some reason, concerned.

Clawdeen looked to him as she rested her head on the back of her hand as she looked up to him with a slight pout. "Yeah, I am fine. He must be busy…or he is on his way home already." She waved any sense of discontentment away before chuckling some for his concern. "But thanks. Rocco has your number right? I will tell him to call you when he is available." She told the male before taking her phone and sending another text about the appointment being cancelled and to call Romulus. With that, she could only sigh a little bit more and shake her head. She couldn't believe that he would make plans when they knew about this for about a month. Just her luck.

Romulus continued to watch her and just smirk to her as she pouted; it was cute. "Well don't worry about it too much. I'll hit him up later…but are you sure you are alright?" He looked to her a little more closely as she seemed to give in to his question, but it would be understandable if she wanted to just keep her problems to herself—she didn't know him very well—if any.

Clawdeen took a deep breath as she fiddled with the single diamond engagement ring on her ring finger; a reminder as to why she wanted to keep a positive mind. She loved Rocco. She loved him with the very fiber of her being; he knew Clawdeen for Clawdeen and seemed to enjoy every detail about her. Rocco gave her a sense of security and let her live a comfortable life while she tended to the difficulties of being a student. There were so many things that Rocco did for her to keep her content—materialistic, he seemed to forget that her needs and wants is to just be with him. At times she felt that this life—glamorous as it seemed, was just a waste. She would rather deal with the stresses of living if it meant spending lazy mornings in bed, in his arms than to have a great life handed to her—carefree without him around.

She looked to the male with a small sad smile and before she could say a word the door opened and in came Rocco—sweaty, but with the biggest smile on his face.

Romulus turned to see his teammate as he was approached and greeted him with a brotherly hug. "Thought you were going to call me before you were to leave this morning, man."

Rocco didn't even look to Clawdeen; didn't even acknowledge her as she now stood up and walked into the living room with a heavy step.

"I kind of forgot. My bad, but what are you doing now? I was lifting with Dougie at the gym and was thinking about heading back over there…wanna join?" Rocco had the audacity to ask much to Clawdeen's chagrin as she gritted her teeth with every syllable that came out of his mouth.

_'Are you fucking kidding me right now? Really?!'_

Clawdeen could only scuff out loud as she crossed one leg over the other; pulling out her sketch pad to keep her mind from exploding right this moment.

Romulus heard it and he was sure that Rocco heard it and just decided to ignore her…maybe the two were having a fight. "Uh, yeah…sure.." He was uneasy about answered that as he felt weird, daunting sensations come from Clawdeen. It felt like she was staring in this direction even if her back was faced towards them. "That is…if you are not busy…" He added, looking to Rocco as he kept that stone smirk on his face.

"Nah…I'm free now. Plans were cancelled. Come on." Rocco replied with a chuckle as he walked over to the rather upset Clawdeen and kissed her on the top of the head. Instead of a loving and inviting response, he got a small hiss from her which he was expecting followed by her standing up and walking to him.

"I figured you would be too busy to bother showing up on time so I cancelled it. Let me know when you are available so we can go to our planner…." Clawdeen spat as she gave him a slight glare—she really wanted to scream her head off, but she had to keep it civil especially when guests were present. "Ok?" She kept her voice low, but she was sure her attitude could be heard by the sensitive ears of the male werewolf across the room.

He watched her features for a moment before shaking his head to her, responding, "You are cute when you are upset about little things…We will have time later to do all that stuff…alright?"

It was a response that would set a fire within Clawdeen. It was so insensitive the way he talked to her and to treat a planned event as a mediocre thing to laugh at sent her blood boiling. She could feel a flash of heat take over her skin and into her cheeks; now blushing she kept her head down in embarrassment. She remained silent as he gave her another meaningless kiss on her forehead and turned to leave; of course, Clawdeen watched him carelessly turn his back towards her.

Romulus didn't know exactly what he could do to ease what tension was building, but he saw the look on Clawdeen's face and the sense of arrogance from Rocco…He didn't know what to do, but to let Rocco be Rocco.

Yep…let Rocco be Rocco.

That wasn't setting to well with the now alone Clawdeen.

* * *

**:} Gah! I can't get enough of Romulus and Clawdeen! **

**For those who do not know Rocco...I do not know his last name, but he was the team leader of the Skultimate Roller Maze team. I didn't know a douch(ier) male than him for this role.**

**To all my followers!**

**Bare with me on the updates for 'Not Another Love Story' My inspiration was shot for a while and I am currently working on the chapters, but thank you for your support guys! :)**

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Show me Chapter 2**

**Word Count: 2489**

**Rate: T for Violence, Language, Alcohol and Drug use, maybe some nudes.**

* * *

It was hard to coup much without the aid of her friends like usual or the support system of her family who were going about their own lives; their own treks and paths that was life. Clawdeen seemed to crave the escape to the arms of her ghouls who would be able to give her advice about what she needed to do, without them she was unsure if any of her ideas were the right way to go.

Now she lies in her empty bed, staring at the ceiling for—god knew how long. The billionth time she looked to her phone to see if Rocco had text-ed her back at least to let her know that he was okay or something, but that didn't happen.

It had been about a week since she had to cancel her appointment with the wedding planner and would keep it on the back burner of her mind for the time being. Rocco was being a tad difficult in talking to and seemed to just blow stuff off if it didn't pertain to himself.

Clawdeen worried though— Rocco had always been a man of unpredictability and Clawdeen could never seem to find a way into that head of his. What was constantly going on up there would make him act the way he would?

She could only groan out in frustration as she turned to her side; facing his side of the bed with another sigh.

"What is the point of having all of this when I have to enjoy it on my own?" She asked herself with a small pout as she cuddled close to her pillow, reminiscing of the past when they were inseparable. She had wondered for the longest time exactly what went wrong-if it had always been like this, but she was just so blinded by what she thought was a strong relationship, she became oblivious to her own needs.

Again she looked to her phone to see that it was about 1 in the morning; she figured that he probably gotten drunk with his buddies again and probably crashed over their place….something, yet no simple reasoning would ease her ever going mind.

Eventually she would close her eyes and try to find a median of stability and sanctuary; slowly into a light slumber until she was startled at the pounding at the front door.

Clawdeen sat in her bed a moment longer as she tried to rationalize who it could be before she got up; the fireplace pick in her hand as she made her way to the pounding. It was relentless and it frightened her. No one in their right mind would be doing this at this hour, but she just couldn't ignore it…what if it was Rocco?

With that in mind, she looked into the peephole to see that it was Romulus and Rocco, but something seemed off.

In an instance she opened the door to see that Romulus was carrying Rocco on his back literally. He reeked of alcohol and couldn't even stand on his own two feet.

"Jesus! What happened?" Clawdeen asked Romulus as she helped him carry the big guy into the bedroom where Romulus was relieved of about 2 tons.

"I really don't know…I got a call from the guys saying that Rocco was trying to get into a fight with some other guy at the bar… I came and got him as soon as possible and thus—here we are." Romulus took a deep breath as he tried to straighten up as best as he could. The linebacker wasn't the lightest of man.

Clawdeen could only look to her fiance with a shake of her head and a frown to her lips. It saddened her to know that he would rather have that life style of being young, wild and free than to be secure at an appropriate hour so he could practice the next morning…that is what he chose and nothing Clawdeen said or did would change that. It was careless.

"Rocco…." She tsked as she turned her head towards Romulus.

The looked that he saw from her about the situation—he guessed, was a look of disappointment and frustration. Romulus knew that Rocco was a party-er as well as a superstar; choosing to live in the limelight because of that. He could only shake his head as he looked to his feet; rocking back on his heel before looking back at Clawdeen.

"Thank you Romulus…he is lucky to have such a great friend like you…." She sighed as she looked back to the sleeping form of some guy she used to know. "Can you give us a moment?" Clawdeen asked gently.

"Sure…I will be in the front room." He gave her a reassuring smile before he left; the door closed behind him.

**~~20 mins later**

Romulus leaned against the back of the living room sofa; arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the display case that was against the wall by a large scale picture of a runway photo. Inside were Clawdeen's achievements, her awards and medals.

He was impressed.

Not many girls her age were focused like she was and really didn't know what they wanted in life. But here was Clawdeen—in school, her own store, awesome personality of a go-getter, beautiful….out of this world.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he was approached to gentle footsteps and a deep sigh. "Didn't have it in you to kill him, huh?" He smiled to her as she lightly chuckled to his humor.

"He will live for now…I just changed him like the baby he is.." She responded as Romulus stood to her; easily towering over her. "Thank you again Romulus…I don't know how to repay you. I know he can get out of hand most of the time."

He could feel that she felt embarrassed for Rocco. It was sad to see especially for someone who cared so much for him, but he couldn't see why.

"Don't worry about it… I can sleep better knowing that he is in good hands now."

His remark brought another small chuckled from the girl, but the feeling of embarrassment was still there and she could feel it too. It was that feeling that left a presence of silence among them.

Clawdeen really didn't know what to do, but here stood someone who looked like that would listen. There was just so much that she kept inside; in regards to the relationship and how she felt, that needed to come out, but she feared her problems would drive him away. It didn't help that he knew Rocco and would probably turn around and tell him everything she would complain about.

She could only sigh as she slowly made her way to the kitchen to start some hot water for tea or something. There was too much on her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Romulus slowly followed after her; feeling bothered by her silence. "I don't want to pry…but I already know you are upset at Rocco. I get it… I, myself get tired of his shit sometimes." He admitted to Clawdeen as she shook her head.

"I just don't know what to do… I try to be the best woman I can be for him. I try so hard to keep positive in our relationship, but I feel that he wants something else. I feel that I am not doing enough to at least keep his attention. I just don't know…" She replied as she looked back into those green orbs of his to see his concern for her well-being, which was something that she hadn't felt in a while.

But why? Why would he even bother with her? Why would a stranger want to get himself involved with her issues?

"You can only do so much, you know. A relationship is 50/50 and Rocco—well, I don't know what goes on in his head sometimes, but maybe you should have a sit down with him and tell him everything that is on your mind. What point is a relationship if you are miserable and can't speak your mind?" Romulus gave his advice as she rested against the marble cabinet next to the stove.

"I've tried that already…Many times in fact. When I thought that things were good, they went right back to the old ways. I just can't keep worrying about him and trying to keep myself together at the same time." Clawdeen was truly stumped in what she needed to do.

Like she said—she couldn't keep worrying about Rocco and his antics as well as keep herself sane.

It was these thoughts that made her look back at the ring on her finger. To think this was a thing that symbolized the best of times, but covered the worst. It wasn't a life that Clawdeen wanted.

"But I love him…I do love him."

Romulus listened to her as she spoke her mind to him; confused as to how Rocco kept her to defend him and his bad decisions. What magic was being played her to keep such a strong willed woman at his side? She wasn't stupid and he was sure that she could do better—even if it was by herself.

Maybe it was for the better.

Clawdeen was a woman of great strength and beauty; it was a shame that Rocco wasn't treating her the way she needed to be treated. She would be what a real man would want; a great support system when man was at their weakest.

'Rocco…you are such an idiot….'

Romulus shook his head as he thought to himself about what she had said moments earlier. It was upsetting to Romulus; giving guys a bad rep everywhere who wanted a good woman like Clawdeen. And now—though it should be forbidden; regardless of the situation and what she was thinking about doing, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but follow her long legs to her taught bottom that tapered from her vivacious hips; trailing her slim torso to the luscious, messy mane of hair that was restraint in several hair ties. It was sinful to think of her other than a good friend in the future.

His thought was thrown off though to the sound of something falling. He focused on Clawdeen as she tip toed to reach for something in the cabinet that was out of her reach. He chuckled some as he walked over to her and easily grabbed the box of assorted teas and handed it to her, his free hand unconsciously rested on the mid of her back for support as he got it for her.

"Here…" He offered with a kind smile as she turned to him; instantly turning red at the closeness the two were and the sensation his touch gave her. She could smell faintly the traces of amber and a light musk—perfume or body wash. She could feel the warmth from him as he stood maybe 4 inches from her. Even see his pulse in his neck.

It took a lot of restraint and control to sate her want to fulfill her needs, but she wasn't the type of woman to do something so vile when her husband to be was in the other room. But she couldn't hide the bright red flush that invaded her cheeks as she looked up at Romulus and that handsome smile on his face.

"T-Thank you…" She tried to break her stare as she took the box of tea from him and turned around. Oh man, she didn't want to control these feelings.

He responded with a nod as he stepped back a little besides himself that he was acting the way he was—he was feeling the way he was and knowing that if it wasn't for Rocco's stone face popping up in his head every time he wanted to act on impulse, that he would probably had taken her right then and there. Right there on that counter. He sort of knew that she probably wouldn't have stopped him either.

There was another bout of silence before she turned to the male with a cup of tea; the redness in her cheeks were gone but she still couldn't look him in the eyes. "Would you like some tea?" She asked as she looked up to him briefly before dropping her sight back to the steam from her cup.

He wanted to stay—he really did. If Rocco were to wake up, he would be sure that Clawdeen would need help in getting him back into bed with how intoxicated he still was. But he feared as well that some misunderstandings could come about it since Rocco wasn't the most understanding of creatures. It would be for the best to just leave.

"I actually should be getting back to my dorm…but if anything comes up you could call me; don't hesitate." Romulus offered with a small smile as he jotted his number down on some receipt and handed it to her. "Or…if you want to talk to someone you can text me or call. If you want."

"Sure." She smiled back as she took the paper and looked at it for a moment.

Clawdeen followed the male to the door, bidding goodbye to the male with another silent stare into his eyes before he flashed a smirk at her and disappeared into the elevator.

She closed the door soon after before smiling to herself, her heart thumping a little harder as the image of Romulus ran through her mind . Out on impulse she grabbed her phone and texted the number that was given to her with a quick message;

_To: Romulus_

_'Just making sure that you didn't slip me a fake number ;) This is Clawdeen btw. TTYL Good night._

_Sent: 2:50am_

_She felt like a little school girl for some reason talking to a crush, even more ecstatic when she got a reply back as soon as she sent her message._

_From: Romulus_

_'LOL. Def hmu tomorrow. I get out of class 11am. That is if you are hungry. Hope you have a better night '_

_Received: 2:51am._

It was enough to send her heart through the roof as she got herself comfortable on the couch with a thick thrown blanket. She placed her phone on her chest before she found the comfort of feeling tired. She could only pray that things would get better after tonight.

* * *

Are you enjoying thus far? I hope so!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy guys!**

**All rights go to the respected parties for Monster High!**

**Title: Show Me Chapter 3**

* * *

_'Rocco…'_

She couldn't even look at him as she brought her cold knees to her chest; she was on the couch. It was hard to focus on being happy and content when you are constantly reminded that you are fool. There was no pain like being betrayed and lied to behind your back like you are so insignificant—so unimportant.

It was a pain that felt like no other as she looked to the empty condom wrappers that was on the table. She placed it there so every time she tried to make an excuse or rationalize what could have happened, she is reminded that she was used like the tool she was.

Maybe it was her fault. She could have known all this from the very beginning but she allowed her better judgment to be so clouded by the man; or what she assumed a man—a monster was more like it, that she thought she loved and thought the feeling was returned. She was a fool. From sun up to sun down, she made herself believe that stuff like this only happens to other people. She thought that for some reason she was immune. She broke her own rule.

_'Always listen to your heart…'_

She broke it.

And now; Clawdeen Lucia Wolf, was one of the ghouls that knew well of the signs, but did nothing about it.

It tore her and she couldn't help but let the tears that were held in for so long to run free. She couldn't help but be a little vulnerable—even if she put herself in that position. She hated it. She hated herself because she knew she was a good woman.

But what had gone wrong?

Was this really love?

No.

This was not love. This was not what Clawdeen wanted; the apartment, his 'affection', being with him in his spotlight, the parties and the recognition as Rocco Stone's fiancé. She could care less for it now because it was built on lies and betrayal. It was forged and mended with false hope and a blanket to keep her happy, but that was now gone.

The moment she came to that realization was the moment that she felt her heart cease to beat. Rocco Stone had become such a big part of her life; her lifeline, that she forgot about herself. She had lost herself over the course of 3 years—since day 1. He molded her to be what everyone should idolize—the woman of dreams like she was an exotic animal to be displayed for all to see.

Every time she closed her eyes, Clawdeen could just envision Rocco lying in her face about love and sanctity, but when she turns her back to him, he is surrounded by women who would loosely throw themselves at the boy.

A boy.

Yes! A boy that enjoys plays games and wasting time. They do not hold consequences of their actions and it was sad.

She had to admit that for a while he had her fooled and running in circles. She placed him on a pedestal like he wanted and forgot about her wants and her needs. She was so enthralled in catering to the whims of this child that she lost sight of the real Clawdeen.

The mighty Clawdeen.

The respected Clawdeen.

She stood up now; brushing herself off as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to the bedroom door where Rocco slept soundly form his night of being adventurous.

She walked into the quiet room; the only noise that could be heard is his snoring and the fan that blew in the corner of the room. She tiptoed to the closet to grab some clothing before going into the bathroom; starting the shower and waited while it got hot.

It gave her time to reflect on everything that was going on and the motives for her actions. This wasn't happiness for her; to constantly be lied to moment after given moment. She really wondered exactly how many times it had happened—him cheating on her. She had to ready herself—maintain her composure for the b.s that would follow suit because these were only accusations. Clawdeen knew well once a liar always a liar, that is just how it worked.

It would be moments later that she heard the bathroom door open as well as the shower door slid open. She looked up to see the smug, tired face of Rocco; grinning from ear to ear as he looked to her naked form and the water cascading from her form.

It was indeed a sight to be seen. Her temple was just out of this world; taught, slender, but slight built from her athleticism from her years in middle and high school. Her hair was messy and it sat on top of her head in a loose bun and the slight seriousness in her eyes seemed to call him.

She did not put up a fight or even acknowledge the fact that he was bothering her. She even moved aside when he walked in without permission.

The large male stood now behind her as she sighed a little bit and continued on her shower. He had noticed this, but like a few times before she was just playing hard to get.

Large, calloused and powerful hands rested on her small waist before gliding up to her shoulders where his lips met her hot flesh. He nibbled on the side of her neck and kissed her shoulders before standing there slightly confused because she was paying him no mind. "Hey…" Rocco finally spoke with a slight squeeze on her shoulders, but she didn't respond.

He figured she was mad about him going out last night—fine, but he felt that was no reason to pretend he wasn't there. Ironic.

"Clawdeen…" He turned her naked form around to face him and looked into her eyes that seemed unfazed by anything. He raised a brow to her as he felt her body tense to his touch and wondered why. "What is wrong, babe?" For once he sounded a little concerned; if any.

Clawdeen looked to him for a moment; right into those steel gray eyes that she used to find so mysterious and forbidden; now she concluded why. But to keep the peace, she placed on a fake smile like he would and shook her head. "I am just under a lot of stress…exams and work. You know." She lied in his face like he would and really didn't care if he believed it or not.

And of course! He wouldn't believe it. He questioned it more as he leaned forward towards the girl; taking a deeper look into those eyes to find her staring back.

_'Wolf instinct… Never back down when threatened…'_

"You sure?"

Clawdeen smiled to him before cupping his strong jaw in her small hands and nodded. "Yes.."

She turned back around to continue bathing which created an extended moment of silence which was unsettling for Rocco. For once…she was getting a reaction from the guy, but it had to come to this.

_…_

_…_

_…_

"Rocco…" Clawdeen broke the silence as she rinsed the lather off her body; Rocco watching her and still towered over her. "Are you satisfied with life? Would you change it if you could?" She turned to the male now; her eyes wanting to see the truth from him though she already knew.

The question threw him off slightly. He was taken-back by it when it ran through his pointed ears over and over. "Why do you ask?"

"That isn't an answer…"

"I would not want to change it because I am satisfied."

His response was simple and clear; without hesitation and with that one word, it helped her realize something.

"Are you truly happy?"

She wrapped arms around his strong waist and looked up into his eyes from below. She wanted to feel his heart speak the truth if he were to lie. She knew that he would only tell her what she wanted to hear, but she wondered why he would lie. What does he fear? That she would leave him? But why? Rocco was far from ugly, he was strong, was respected and popular. He was the big man on campus along with his clique and had friends galore. What significance was Clawdeen when he had all of these things for him?

Rocco looked down to the girl with a raised brow as he lifted his large hand to cup her small face. He was rather gentle with her like a fragile doll and became so besides himself at her overall aura. He could sense change in her. "I am."

Never did he once give her an explanation as to why he answered the way he did, but the feeling Clawdeen got when she embraced the big guy was that he wasn't lying. She smiled to the male before lifting herself with her tip toes to give him a soft kiss on his lips. She remained there for a moment as he lifted her into his arms and held her lips to him only to part a few moments later. She took a moment to collect herself as she held pity in her eyes for him.

"I love you Rocco." She said gently to the male as he placed her down and she walked out without hearing a response back. That isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to hear it from him because she knew it was true, but not as true as one would think if they heard it.

Rocco remained in the shower to contemplate the events that took place; his head low as he began to brood. That was the moment that he felt a little bit of a tug from deep within him. It was unexplainable as he placed his hand on his chest gently and watched Clawdeen walk out the door.

Clawdeen got ready within the hour; doing her beauty routine of makeup and curling her luscious hair—Rocco watched her from the bed in silence still and she didn't feel bothered by it.

She got ready and stood; grabbing her coat and heels before placing them on as well as her purse and phone. "I am heading to the shop. Have a good day, Rocco." Her words didn't hold the same warmth as it used to. It didn't feel inviting and she knew it bothered Rocco—maybe he was getting it finally. Maybe.

Without another word she walked out the bedroom and out the front door, only the echo of her heeled shoe could be heard in the distance and it lodged deep within Rocco's brain like a reminder—something clicked within him…

_Even kings…_

Clawdeen got on the monorail to get to the street where her boutique was downtown and opened the clean shop for business. Her coworker was there setting up the new displays that came in and a positive energy just swelled from her inner soul. She felt relieved. She felt alive finally after so long of being in someone's shadow only to be a trophy. Hopefully things will change for the better.

_Can lose their Queens…_

_**~buzz, buzz~**_

She looked to her Icoffin and smiled from ear to ear as she saw the name that ran across the screen.

**_From: Romulus :D_**

**'_I just wanted to say good morning and I am on my way to class. If you are free later, let's grab lunch. I'll come pick you up if you want. Or we can meet up.'_**

**_Received: 10:01am_**

Her cheeks were stained red as she chuckled to herself and replied with a smiley face and just shook her head. She felt so much better.

Rocco on the other hand…he continued on brooding of what was going on as he watched Clawdeen from the tinted windows of his car. He had parked across the street and just watched her before he looked to his phone; much chagrin on his stone face and sent a new message to an old friend.

**_To: Rom_**

**'_Hey…I need some advice. We should meet up tonight.'_**

**_Sent:10:05am_**

* * *

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Show me**

**Word Count: 1349**

**Rate: T for Violence, Language, Alcohol and Drug use, maybe some nudes.**

* * *

Romulus didn't mention a word about the text that he had received from Rocco when they hung out for lunch. He didn't see a reason to have Clawdeen worrying about stuff or stress out about what this meeting would entail because he was sure that it was just legit, unbiased advice giving. Romulus had nothing to worry about; Clawdeen and he were just friends and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Same goes for Rocco—which was the reason that he was sitting at this bar right now.

He looked to his glass of bourbon on ice as Rocco swigged down his 4th shot of Hennessey. Rocco took a deep breath as he then turned his head to Romulus for a moment; ordering another shot.

"What did you need advice on?" Romulus broke the silence; green orbs trailed over to the larger man and studied him.

"Nothing…" Rocco replied with a slight grin on his face; placing the glass down and cleared his throat. He had been thinking about this moment practically all day; the moment that Clawdeen left the apartment in the manner she did.

Romulus had heard from Clawdeen earlier of her suspicions Rocco not being loyal. She was right. Rocco lived the way he wanted to and that was with liquor and women—lots of women, but he was in between a rock and hard spot. The big guy was his best friend and he was sure that she knew of his habits before she agreed to get engaged with the guy. She had to, but a piece of him knew that she didn't know the extent. A piece of him wanted to save her the grief of being hurt/

"Can't we just have a few drinks…catch up on things like we used to?" The large male laughed as steel gray eyes glazed over to the wolf beside him and just continued smiling. "Or are you rushing to leave because you have other plans?"

Romulus looked to the male a little suspecting, but kept to himself as he tried to brush the agitation with a smile. "I was just asking…" He cleared his throat a little as he looked back down to his glass.

"Clawdeen…she means a lot to me.." Rocco admitted as those steel eyes glazed back over to Romulus' and just looked directly at him.

He was nearly caught off guard with the sudden confession. He almost choked on some ice before coughing it up and looked back to the larger male besides him. He had to replay that statement many times to process it correctly and to not blurt out something sarcastic like, 'You have a funny way of showing it' or 'Is that so…' So instead, he nodded to Rocco; a rather simple nod that bore no sympathy or empathy.

"She is mine… she always will be mine…'

Romulus just sat there and listened to the fool's half-hearted speech. He knew that Clawdeen could do so much better without Rocco; he had seen it. She was better off just leaving the lying bastard and focus on her school work and just be happy. Romulus was getting upset about how frustrated she would get when Rocco wouldn't return home or cancel plans… What 'man' was Rocco trying to be?

"I will do anything to keep what is mine…" Rocco continued as he slowly began to tense up, but held his gaze right at Romulus and Romulus right back at Rocco.

"What are you trying to say Rocco…? Romulus wasn't going to back down. He didn't care how much bigger the beast was or how much stronger; he would fight back if needed. "We all know you two are engaged…we all know she is yours. What is the point? You think she is going to leave you?" Romulus could only hope that she would. He prayed that right now she was packing her things and requesting a dorm on campus. He prayed that she would realize that she could do so much better…

"Leave me?" Rocco laughed. "She wouldn't leave me…She can't. Where the hell would she go? On campus? If she left me, she would struggle to keep that store afloat. If she left me…she would be nobody and I know well she enjoys the spot light. Please…she would never leave me. She has too much to lose…" He stated to the slightly agitated Romulus; he could feel it.

Rocco's feelings were spot on. It took a lot out of Romulus not to deck Rocco in his smug, stone face. He just wanted to tell Rocco that he underestimated the girl. He wanted to damage Rocco's pride and blurt out that he doesn't have a harness around that girl; that she was entitled to feeling the way she had been over the past couple of weeks. Rocco was a fool and he probably realizes that he couldn't control Clawdeen like he wanted to.

"Did she tell you that she was going to leave me? I know you guys talk behind my back.' Rocco grinned as Romulus looked back to him and shook his head.

"Clawdeen and I are just friends. Sure, she asked me a few times if you were involved with other girls or if you slept with someone else, but you are my bro and I wouldn't turn you in like that. I told her that she needed to sit down with you and just tell you everything that is on her mind. If she was going to leave you then that would have been her own decision…she hadn't mentioned that to me." With that Romulus took the last ounce of Bourbon to his lips and placed the glass down.

"I want you to stay away from here…I don't know what shit you have been telling her about me, but I don't like the way she is acting. Clawdeen isn't going anywhere; no dorm, no new school and especially not to you. I am telling you as a brother…as a teammate. I don't want you texting her or going to her shop… I don't need to make things ugly..." Rocco told the wolf in a rather stern voice, but he remained calm. He wasn't going to make a scene when no scene needed to be made, but it was innately in the gargoyle to fly off the handle if things didn't go his way. His mentality and pride made him feel that he had the right to be a hypocrite.

Romulus took a deep breath as he looked ahead; his own anger trying its best to consume him because Rocco thought he had the girl wrapped around his finger. He began to grit his teeth at his threat; really wishing that he would attempt to do anything. The male was running on disappointment because Rocco couldn't see the good that he had before him and now that it was too late and that Clawdeen wanted something else, he thought he had the right to try to control it? _Fuck you Rocco…_ If he'd have half a mind.

"Anything else, Rocco?" Romulus really didn't want to hear anything else that the guy had to say, his point was ran through. He stood up and gathered his coat and placed it under his arm before looking to the bartender and paid for his drink.

"Nah…I think we have a better understanding now." He told him as he flicked his steel gaze over to the green ones of Romulus. He grinned from ear to ear before chuckling and patted the guy on his shoulder before the wolf left.

Now sitting in his car, he reflected on the arrogance that was Rocco's personality. He knew well that Rocco was going to fuck up down the line and that it is going to be seen—just a matter of time.

* * *

R&R please and thank you!


End file.
